474 Things to Do When Bored- Hetalia style
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The nations does the 474 things to do when bored.
1. Part 1

**I do not own this list or Hetalia!**

**o-o-o**

**1) Wax a ceiling…**

England sat on top of a ladder waxing the ceiling. He waxed the ceiling until he could see his reflection in it…weirdly…

Just then, America strolled in.

"Yo Britain, what are you doing?" America asked.

"I'm waxing the ceiling. What does it look like I'm doing git?"

**o-o-o**

**2) Rearrange political campaign signs…**

America picked up signs for the next voting campaign and rearranged them so that the people that are against one would be voting for the one that they did not want to vote for.

**o-o-o**

**3) Sharpen your teeth…**

Romania looked himself in the mirror with his mouth open wide. He took a nail filer and started to sharpen his fangs. This is a typical thing that Romania does every day.

**o-o-o**

**4) Play Houdini with one of your siblings… **

As the Axis continued with their training, Italy somehow found himself sitting… in a box.

"Now then," Germany yelled, "how would you escape in this kind of situation if England stuffed you into a box?"

"But Doitsu! What if England was in here too?"

**o-o-o**

**5) Braid your dog's hair…**

Germany looked at one of his dogs, blinking. How was he supposed to braid a dog with short hair?

**o-o-o**

**6) Clean and polish your bellybutton…**

Poland was cleaning his bellybutton to make himself more _fabuloooooouuuuuus!_

**o-o-o**

**7) Water your dog…see if he grows…**

Germany failed braiding his dog's hair and picked up a watering can (left by Italy) and started watering his dog. He knew it would not make his dog grow, but why not?

Like Germany thought, the dog did not grow… but the dog's hair grew. Now he can try to braid the hair. (Chichichichia)

**o-o-o**

**8) Wash a tree…**

South Korea was spraying water on his tree. He then, after he soaked it, started to scrub it down with soap. Cleanliness originated from Korea~

**o-o-o**

**9) Knight yourself…**

Scotland was dressed in his Templar armor **(History lesson~ When the Templar Knights fled, it was believed that they escaped to Scotland)** and was kneeling in front of an empty chair. He picked up a sword and tapped his shoulders with it.

**o-o-o**

**10) Name your child Edsel…**

Sweden and Finland looked at Sealand with determination.

"Your name is now Edsel." Finland said.

"My name is Peter! I will become a country!" Sealand countered.

**o-o-o**

**11) Scare Stephen King…**

"Uh… I don't see it on the map…" America said, looking at a map of the USA.

"He's not a country! He's a writer, you git!" England shouted.

**o-o-o**

**12) Give your cat a mohawk…**

Greece was shaping one of his many cat's hair to be a mohawk that went from the cat's forehead to tail.

**o-o-o**

**13) Purr…**

Japan cosplayed into his neko-maid girl…

"Nya~" Japan purred.

**o-o-o**

**14) Mow your carpet…**

America smiled as he started the lawn mower. He then started (To attempt) to mow the carpet…

**o-o-o**

**15) Play Pat Boone records backwards…**

America put a record on his old record player. He then started to play it backwards…

**o-o-o**

**16) Vacuum your lawn…**

China started to vacuum his lawn for…secret reasons…

**o-o-o**

**17) Sleep on a bed of nails…**

Greece can sleep anywhere. I do mean _anywhere_. He fluffed up his pillow as he fell asleep on the nails…

**o-o-o**

**18) Don't toss and turn…**

Greece didn't. He stayed perfectly still…

**o-o-o**

**19) Boil Ice Cream…**

Spain put ice cream in a pot and started to boil it. It melted into a sweet soup that he actually tried. Not surprisingly, it tasted good.

**o-o-o**

**20) Run around in squares…**

"It's England!" Italy cried as he started to wave a white flag around and running in squares because he is just awesome like that.

**o-o-o**

**21) Think of quadruple entendres…**

"Got it!" America said.

"…"

"Uh… what's that…?"

**o-o-o**

**22) Speak in acronyms…**

"H.I.A.T!" Taiwan greeted.

"I.A.T." Thailand said.

"A.I.A.S!" Sealand cheered.

"Y.R.N.A.C!" They both said.

**o-o-o**

**23) Have your pillow X-Rayed…**

"Doctor, would Panda-Pillow be okay, aru?" China asked the doctor with cute, teary eyes.

"I don't know. I can't locate any bones…" The doctor replied.

**o-o-o**

**24) Drink straight shots...of water…**

"I'm so awesome, alcohol turns into water." Prussia said as he took shots of water.

**o-o-o**

**25) Calmly have a nervous breakdown…**

Canada stood there as he had a mental breakdown. But since he was a calm nation, no one noticed this…

"Who are you?" His polar bear asked.

"I'm Canada!" Canada whined.

**o-o-o**

**26) Give your goldfish a perm…**

France gave a perm to his goldfish.

"There! Now you are as almost as gorgeous as me~!" France said.

**o-o-o**

**27) Fly a brick…**

Denmark made plane noises as he played with a brick like it was a plane. Then the brick slipped out of his hands and flew to a nearby window…breaking it…

A dark aura was felt from inside the room that now had a broken window… Norway was reading in there… Oh crap…

**o-o-o**

**28) Play tag… on West 35 street…**

America blinked…

"Where?"

**o-o-o**

**29) Exorcize a ghost…**

"In the name of the Buddha~ Be gone you spirit!" Tibet shouted.

**o-o-o**

**30) Exercise a ghost…**

"Take fifty laps around Germany!" Germany shouted at the ghosts.

**o-o-o**

**31) Be blue…**

"Come on Iceland." Hong Kong said as he spray painted Iceland blue and gave him blue clothes.

**o-o-o**

**32) Be red…**

With the help of Iceland, Hong Kong spray painted himself red.

"Now we are… the color duo…" Hong Kong said.

**o-o-o**

**33) But don't be orange…**

Spain looked down sadly…

"Awwww…."

**o-o-o**

**34) Plant a shoe…**

Russia smiled as he planted a shoe in the ground.

"When you grow to be a nice shoe plant, you'll become one with me, da?" Russia asked.

**o-o-o**

**35) Sweat…**

Latvia sweated in fear as Russia came home…

**o-o-o**

**36) Give a Rorschach test to your gerbil…**

Netherlands looked at his gerbil, not sure of what to do next…

**o-o-o**

**37) Turn…**

France turned around and his fangirls fainted.

**o-o-o**

**38) Write a letter to Plato…**

Dear Plato…

It has been a while since we met each other..lfyfsxjytfcuklydf… sorry I fell asleep…

From,

Greece

**o-o-o**

**39) Mail it…**

Greece mailed it and now is waiting for a reply…

**o-o-o**

**40) Take your sofa for a walk…**

Turkey didn't need to; he carried it as he walked.

**o-o-o**

**41) Start…**

"Start what?" Estonia asked.

**o-o-o**

**42) Stop…**

"I never started…" Estonia said.

**o-o-o**

**43) Dial 911 and breath heavily…**

Belarus dialed the number and the police station asked what she needed.

Belarus just breathed heavily in the phone…

**o-o-o**

**44) Go to a funeral… tell jokes…**

"So… two whales walk into a bar and the first whale said "Oweeeeeeooowwww" and the second whale said, "Go home Dave, you're drunk." Ireland said in a funeral.

**o-o-o**

**45) Play the piano…in mittens…**

Austria, being a pro at playing the piano, played the Hungarian dance number six in request of Hungary.

**o-o-o**

**46) Scheme…**

Norway looked at his spell books and schemed in his head how he was going to get Iceland to call him Onii-chan.

**o-o-o**

**47) Sit…**

Lithuania sat in a chair.

**o-o-o**

**48) Stay…**

Lithuania stayed… until Russia came…

**o-o-o**

**49) Water your family room…**

Mexico does not have enough water for that…

**o-o-o**

**50) Cause a power failure…**

Vietnam blinked.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

**o-o-o **

**51) Roll over…**

Iceland blinks.

"I'm not a dog, you know…" He said with a bored expression.

**o-o-o**

**52) Play dead…**

Russia looked over his shoulder and saw his sister, Belarus running over to him.

He cried out as he fell on the ground and played dead, hoping that Belarus would think that he is dead and leaves him alone.

But Belarus is Belarus. She did not believe her big brother.

"Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me…" Belarus chanted.

"Leave me alone!" Russia cried as he got up and ran again with Belarus right behind him.

**o-o-o**

**53) Find a witch…**

All of the nations points at Norway, Romania and England. It's the closest they could get for one.

**o-o-o**

**54) Burn her…**

Norway sighed as he snapped his fingers after mumbling words. Fire erupted around the other nations, stopping them in there tracks.

"Too bad…" Norway said.

**o-o-o**

**55) Donate your brother's body to science…**

Norway pushed Denmark to a professor. He won't give up Iceland. But he will give up someone that annoys him.

"Nooooorrrrggggeeeee!" Denmark cried when Norway left him there.

**o-o-o**

**56) Ask why….**

"Why?" Denmark cried.

**o-o-o**

**57) Wriggle…**

South Korea got caught up in his giant sleeves and tried to get out…

**o-o-o**

**58) Regress…**

Italy was sitting there, cooking pasta, as usual. Then, suddenly, Chibitalia was standing where Italy was! Chibitalia shrugged and continued cooking his pasta.

**o-o-o**

**59) Sleepwalk without sleeping…**

Italy walked to the fridge with his eyes closed, as usual. 'Nuff said.

**o-o-o**

**60) Try to join Hell's Angels by mail…**

America smirked. He already joined.

**o-o-o**

**61) Wonder…**

Romano was wondering. Wondering about Spain's butt.

"'Dat ass!" Romano cried out.

**o-o-o**

**62) Be a square root…**

The F.A.C.E. Family decided to try to be useful and help some of the younger nations, like Chibitalia, Holy Roman Empire, and Wy, with mathematics. They wanted to help them with square roots. The four of them stood together and then split into two.

**o-o-o**

**63) Weld your car doors shut…**

After waking up with a raging hangover, Scotland finds himself lying on the floor of England's house. He, luckily, still has his car keys in his pocket.

As he slowly lumbers outside to his car, he finds his doors welded shut and blowtorch laying innocently to the side of the vehicle.

**o-o-o**

**64) Spew…**

America reached in his mouth and stuck his fingers down his throat. Why? Well, he did want to lose weight. Now, the next is obvious. He threw up.

**o-o-o**

**65) Take a vacation at three-mile island…**

America decided to take his vacation to Three-Mile Island. He forgot a radiation suit…

**o-o-o**

**66) Surf Ohio…**

America stepped on Ohio when Canada comes in.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked.

"I'm surfing Ohio!" America cheered. "Because I'm a hero. Only heroes can surf states."

**o-o-o**

**67) Teach your pet rock to play dead…**

Because Russia knew that anything alive was at risk of being taken by Belarus, his pet rock, Ivan Jr. was no exception.

After hearing Belarus's spine-tingling voice outside his door chanting, "Marry me. Marry me. Marry me," outside his door, Russia had to teach his precious Ivan Jr. one more, and hopefully not last, trick, how to play dead.

Right as the door was broken down from the outside, Ivan Jr. feigned death. As Russia trembled in the corner, Belarus grabbed Ivan Jr., turned to Russia and stated "Since we will be wed soon dearest brother, I'll be holding onto our precious baby boy." On that note, she stalked out of the room, Ivan Jr. wrapped firmly in her arms.

**o-o-o**

**68) Go bowling for small game…**

Switzerland held up his bowling ball, getting ready to roll it. He took a deep breath as he rolled it. It rolled and hit a small yellow bird. Gilbird.

"Noooooooo!" Prussia's voice could be heard in the background.

Switzerland, ignoring this, turned to his little sister, Liechtenstein.

"That's how you do it." Switzerland said.

"Yes, Big Bruder." Liechtenstein said.

**o-o-o**

**69) Be a monk… for a day…**

Tibet just continued throughout his normal day like he usually does.

**o-o-o**

**70) Ask stupid questions…**

"What should I ask?" Estonia asked.

"Where is Poland on this map?" America asked.

"Do cats go 'moo'?" Austrailia asked.

**o-o-o**

**71) Wear a sweatband to your wedding…**

Finland just arrived back at his home after a jog, still clad in a headband and sweatpants. All of a sudden, Sweden appears, clad in a suit and tie.

"Uhhh… Su-san? You're dressed rather fancy today…What's the occasion?"

"Finland, today is our wedding. We're late."

With that, Sweden walks past with Finland dragging behind him.

**o-o-o**

**72) Staple…**

Taiwan stapled papers…she's lonely…

**o-o-o**

**73) Run Away…**

"Italy! Run faster!" Germany shouted as Italy slowly crawled across the ground.

"But Doitsu! I'm going to die and I've hardly done anything with my life and I haven't cooked enough pasta and my cats are going…" Italy continued on and on and on.

Germany sighed and said, "England's behind you."

Italy has never ran faster.

**o-o-o**

**74) Intimidate a Piece of Chalk…**

Sweden stared at the piece of chalk in his hand… staring at it. Bitch, his stares are so intimidating that the chalk blows up. You wish you can do that fucking thing.

**o-o-o**

**75) Abuse the Plumbing…**

England was enjoying a normal, peaceful evening and then **BAM!** The Bad Touch Trio burst through the door, throwing booze around, and turn his peaceful evening into a raging party.

After the party was over and the BTT were passed out drunk on the floor, England assessed the damage. Three busted door hinges, six holes in the walls, and one very, trashed toilet, filled with vomit and who knows what else.

**o-o-o**

**76) Bend a Florescent Light…**

Bend it? You want to bend one? Bullshit! Germany would fucking crush that motherfucking light, god damnit!

**o-o-o**

**77) Bend a brick…**

Bend it? You want to bend one? Hell no! Japan would use his goddamn karate on this fucking brick. Bitch please!

**o-o-o**

**78) Annoy total strangers…**

South Korea jumped everywhere, blocking paths, and goddamnit! He's also whacking strangers in the face with his fucking honbok sleeve!

**o-o-o**

**79) Let the best man win…**

Prussia and Germany glared at each other from opposite ends of the table. A line of beers separated the two of them. France and Spain stood at Prussia's side, large grins plastered on both of their faces, and Japan and Italy stood at Germany's, with Japan standing awkwardly muttering something about "odd Western customs" and Italy just stood their looking clueless and saying "Ve~" every few seconds.

Prussia smirked at his brother and Germany stared coldly back.

"Ready West? Kesesesese~"

"Let the best man win, bruder."

Suddenly France yelled start and they both reached for a beer…

**o-o-o **

**80) Believe in Santa Claus…**

Believe in Santa Claus? Believe in Santa Claus? Bullshit! You did not just say that! You don't just believe in Santa Claus. You believe in Finland. Christmas is a fucking holiday about the birth of Jesus, damn it. Not of a fat, obese, fluffy man. Fuck, Finland fucking created 'Christmas'. He will go down you chimneys and say 'moi moi' until you can't handle it any more.

**o-o-o**

**82) Throw marshmallows against a wall…**

"Dude! Now that we have marshmallows and all, you should let me show off my super awesome hero skills!" America proclaimed to the rest of the Allies, much to the dismay of a certain British man.

"What are you yelling about this time, you bloody git?!" England asked angrily.

"Come on, dude! It will be the sickest thing you have ever seen! Trust me!"

"Fine… Just do what ever you want and then be done with it, wanker…"

"Alright then, dude! Russia! Throw a marshmallow as hard as you can and I, America, the hero, will catch it right in the-!" America was cut off by a flying marshmallow being launched towards his face. America dodged right in time and the marshmallow collided with a wall. That wall being the Great Wall of China that was sitting right next to America.

**o-o-o**

**83) Hold an ice cube as long as possible…**

Canada held the cube of ice in his hand, not feeling the cold and wetness of it. Why? He lives in Canada. They skate and play on ice.

**o-o-o**

**84) Adopt Strange Mannerisms…**

Turkey held his fork upside sown as he tried to cut his food with the grip of his knife. He was so skilled at this mannerism that he did not bleed.

**o-o-o**

**85) Blow up a balloon until it pops…**

Bulgaria blew up a green balloon. It grew larger and larger until it popped. It was so loud that the country above his, Romania, could hear it.

"What was that?" Romania said to himself as he just shrugged it off. It was probably Hungary hitting someone with her frying pan.

**o-o-o**

**86) Sing soft and sweet and clear…**

Liechtenstein sang. It was her normal voice. Soft, sweet, and clear.

**o-o-o**

**87) Sing loud and sour and gravely…**

Prussia sang and being the loud micro nation that he is, he just sang normally.

**o-o-o**

**88) Open everything…**

To get his ice cream, Cuba opened every box that was labeled 'Ice cream'.

**o-o-o**

**89) Balance a pencil on your nose…**

Being a bored, lonely country, Greenland put a pencil on her nose and balanced it, thinking about the circus.

**o-o-o**

**90) Pour milk in your shoes…**

Cyprus was bringing a carton of milk inside of his house and tripped. All of the milk spilled in a pair of his extra shoes.

**o-o-o**

**91) Write graffiti under the rug…**

Being the artistic country of Italy, both north and South were practicing graffiti under the rugs. Why under the rugs? They ran out of room to practice it.

**o-o-o**

**92) Embarrass yourself…**

France walked in the meeting room, naked. He can't be embarrassed…

**o-o-o**

**93) Grind your teeth…**

Romania can not do that or his fangs will come out.

**o-o-o**

**94) Chew ice…**

Denmark chewed on Iceland's arm. Iceland called for help and Norway came…

The last Denmark saw was a very angry nation and troll.

**o-o-o**

**95) Count your belly button…**

Latvia counted.

"One!" He said.

**o-o-o**

**96) Sit in a row…**

Wales, North Ireland, Ireland, England, Sealand, and Scotland did just that.

**o-o-o**

**97) Stack Crumbs…**

New Zealand, being bored, started stacking the leftover crumbs that he fed his sheep with.

**o-o-o**

**98) Gesture…**

Seychelles gestured to a large fish and then pointed to her.

Then Japan pops up and does the Kama-Hama-Ha. Since he created it, he blew up the area he was in…in Seychelles…

**o-o-o**

**99) Save your toenail clippings…**

North Korea was a lonely country. He had no room to put the clippings so he saved them.

**o-o-o**

**100) Make a pass at your blender…**

Singapore passed a ball at her blender… the ball was so ugly that the blender broke and died. The end…

**o-o-o**

**101) Punt…**

Switzerland placed a bet to one of his banks.

**o-o-o**

**102) Make up words that start with X…**

Belgium thought for a second.

"Xerious!" She said.

"Xelcrone!" India followed.

"Xercome…" Antarctica said.

"Xemolionso!" Australia said.

"Xapopo!" Cyprus said.

**o-o-o**

**103) Make oatmeal in the bathtub…**

Romania made it, and swam in it. He loves portage.

**o-o-o**

**104) Search for the Lost Chord…**

"Is that supposed to be some musical term?" Austria asked.

**o-o-o**

**105) Chew on a sofa cushion…**

Spain was sleep-walking and went to his sofa. He thought about churros and tomatoes and started eating them. Little did he know, he was eating a sofa cushion…

**o-o-o**

**106) Sing a duet…**

Norway and Iceland already did. It is called 'Eh? Ah, Annoying'.

**o-o-o**

**107) Balance a pillow on your head…**

Estonia was so bored that he balanced a pillow on his head.

**o-o-o**

**108) Hold your breath…**

Belarus held her breath to make her brother marry her. It did not work.

**o-o-o**

**109) Faint…**

Oi! Ukraine already did.

**o-o-o**

**110) Stretch…**

It seems Greece woke from his nap and is now stretching.

**o-o-o**

**111) Flash Your Mailman…**

You think France's mailman never seen him naked before?

**o-o-o**

**112) Teach your TA English…**

America already did.

**o-o-o**

**113) Learn to speak Farsi…**

Afghanistan, Iran, Tajikistan, and Uzbekistan already speaks it.

**o-o-o**

**114) Swear in Russian…**

"блядь." Russia said calmply.

**o-o-o**

**115****) Use an eraser until it goes away…**

The Holy Roman Empire tried to impress Chibitalia… This got Romano mad and he never finished.

**o-o-o**

**116)Disassemble your car…**

Germans are meant to be mechanic, said Grandpa Rome. Do you thing Germany never done that before?

**o-o-o**

**117) Put it together inside out…**

Italy came by, distracting him. Thus making everything inside out.

**o-o-o**

**118) Record your walls…**

Japan placed a camera up, recording his walls, just in case some yaoi starts…

**o-o-o**

**119) Interview your feet…**

Hong Kong already done that…

**o-o-o**

**120) Make a list of your favorite fungi…**

"Mushrooms… 'nuff said…" Brazil said.

**o-o-o**

**121) Sell formaldehyde…**

"That's illegal…" America said.

**o-o-o**

**122) Repeat…**

"No…" America denied.

**o-o-o**

**123) Ad lib…**

"Let us improvise!" Estonia said.

"IPROVISE WHAT?" The other nations yelled.

**o-o-o**

**124) Fade…**

Huh? Where's Canada?

"Who?"

**o-o-o**

**125) File your teeth…**

Romania just did that…

**o-o-o**

**Here are the first 125 things. If I missed a country that you love or live in. Please tell me. I will write a thing about them for you!**


	2. Part 2

**Here's my second chapter! I would like to give thanks to my friend JetScarlet who helped me come up with these ideas!**

**Warning: Some are continuous with each other in this chapter. But they are in the right numbered places. But not next to each other. Just to warn you.**

**o-o-o**

**126) Recopy the Bible substituting your name for God  
**

"The awesome me can do that!" Prussia said. He copied the bible and erased God's name with his own, 'Gilbert'.

'In the beginning Gilbert created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of Gilbert was hovering over the waters.

And Gilbert said, "Let there be light," and there was light. Gilbert saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. Gilbert called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day.

And Gilbert said, "Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water." So Gilbert made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. Gilbert called the vault "sky." And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day…'

**o-o-o**

**127) Loosen the lug nuts on your dad's new car  
**

Sealand went to the garage of Sweden's house. He went to the newest car and loosened the bolts.

**o-o-o**

**128) Drop your cat off the roof to see if it lands on all four feet  
**

Greece looked horrified as he slowly crept to the edge of the roof. He looked away, said sorry to the cat, and dropped it.

It did because it's Greece's cat.

**o-o-o**

**129) Count the bags under Walter Mondale's eyes  
**

America looked at the old V.P. on his country. He got dizzy because of counting the bags around Walter Mondale's eyes. Yeah, their was a lot.

**o-o-o**

**130) Unscrew all the lightbulbs and rearrange the furniture  
**

Korea went to Japan's house to 'claim' some stuff. Korea went in and looked around. No one was there. Korea smiled and went to a fancy lamp. It wasn't the lamp that intrigued him. It was the lightbulbs.

"Lightbulbs originated in Korea, da-ze!" Korea then unscrewed the lightbulbs that were in the house. He then looked around, uncomfortable with how the furniture was rearranged.

**o-o-o**

**131) Found the Jim Jones School of Bartending  
**

America smiled smugly. "I already did."

**o-o-o**

**132) Listen for non-satanic messages  
**

Belarus listened to see if she can pick up her brother's footsteps but all she can hear was a TV blaring out its commercials. All of a sudden "Drink Milk" came up.

**o-o-o**

**133) Dress like Motley Crue...surprise your grandmother  
**

America put on the clothes but did not go to his grandmother's housed because he doesn't have one. No, he went to England's house.

"Yo, Iggy!" America exclaimed and ran to England.

"What the bloody hell!" England cried out.

**o-o-o**

**134) Dial-a-Prayer and tell them they're wrong**

Lativa Dialed-A-Prayer and told them their wrong. Just like that. Yep, that's all there is to it.

**o-o-o**

**135) Go into a bar and ask for a Molotov Cocktail  
**

Ireland and North Ireland went into one of their many pubs and asked for a Molotov Cocktail.

"I'm sorry, we just ran out," the bartender said hasty, not wanting to comply to what they want.

**o-o-o**

**136) Learn everything there is to know about the Holy Roman Empire  
**

"I am the Holy Roman Empire," Holy Rome said. He then saw Italy. "Italia…you're a boy?"

**o-o-o**

**137) Make a drive-in window at your local bank where there wasn't one before  
**

"Scheiße! Ve need more beer!" Prussia shouted mid-drinking contest. "Heeeeeyyy! France, Spain! Vould you go and find more booze so I could beat my little brother?"

"Oui~ Just give us a second, hmm?"

"We'll be right back!"

After searching for a five minutes, they quickly heard the American yell at them across the room. When they got closer, they find Japan cleaning off something spilled on the boombox and the American rubbing a slightly swollen cheek.

"Hey, you dudes aren't that hammered, are you? England somehow got access to the stash and the supply is runnin' low. You wouldn't mind bringing back more drinks would ya? I'll pay you dudes back," America asked, still slightly pissed at England for punching him and for wasting the last of the Jack Daniels on his stereo. "You can take the car if your're not that drunk."

"Hmmm~ We could probably do zhat, right Spain?"

"Yeah, I don't mind at all! Prussia wanted more beer anyway." Spain said, taking the keys. Before the party, an intense game of rock-paper-scissors commenced, Spain was announced as designated driver if they did anything that involved driving.

After a walk back to Prussia, they told him what they were doing and he wanted to come.

"Vait for me, Vest!" Prussia yelled to his brother, who was face-down on the table.

"Ja..." Germany grumbled a reply.

As they strolled (Prussia stumbled a few times) out of America's house, Spain unlocked the car's doors and helped his drunk friend get into the passenger's seat.

"Wait, do I even have my wallet on me? France, hold the keys for me." Spain gave France the keys and searched his pockets.

" 'ere let me look for mine if you don't 'ave yours. Prussia hold zhe keys." Once again, the keys were exchanged. But now they were held in the hands of a certain drunk Prussian.

Prussia looked down at America's keys and then back up to his friends. They needed money right? Why not head to a bank and get some for them? Prussia slammed the passenger's door shut, hopped over to the driver's seat and jammed the keys into the ignition. Drunk Prussia drove down the road a few blocks and, when he saw the nearest bank, turned straight into it. He crashed through the glass window in the front of the bank. Luckily, it was closed at the time.

Soon an out of breath Spaniard and Frenchman arrive at the scene.

"Prussia! Are you alright? What did you do!?" Spain asked, in a creepily serious manner.

"Prussia... Why does zhis kind of zhing always 'appen to you?" France said, facepalming dramatically.

"Veeelll, you guys vanted money, ja? You can now thank zhe Awesome Me for a drive-through!" Prussia said, happily.

**o-o-o**

**138) Walk on water...but don't get caught  
**

Norway put on a spell to make him be able to walk on water. Apparently Denmark chose that day to visit his 'best buddy'.

"Norg-! You're walking on water!" Denmark shouted before passing out from shock.

**o-o-o**

**139) Confess to a crime...that didn't happen  
**

"Everyone, I have a confession!" Estonia said. "I was the one who ate the last cookie!" **(What? O.o)**

"We already know…" Lithuania said.

"Kolkolkol…." You know who it is.

**o-o-o**

**140) Be in the wrong place at the right time  
**

"How do y-you do that?" Latvia asked.

**o-o-o**

**141) Plot the overthrow of your local School Board  
**

"I will take over the world!" Sealand said to himself.

"Weren't you supposed to overthrow your local School Board?" New Zealand asked.

"Sealand-sama does not have a school because I don't need one!"

**o-o-o**

**142) Request covert assistance from the CIA  
**

Ukraine talked to a man in a park, looking like they weren't talking to eachother.

"Remember to keep an eye out for my brother *boing*." She said to him.

"Alright."

**o-o-o**

**143) Discover the source of the Mississippi  
**

"After Nebraska, ve could go and find the start of the Mississippi!"

"Be quiet, Prussia." France and Spain said in unison.

**o-o-o**

**144) Search for buried treasure...in Nebraska  
**

"Hey! Vant to know vhat ve should do?" Prussia said happily, still sitting in America's wrecked car inside the bank.

"What iz it, Prussia?" France sighed, letting out a huge sigh.

"Let's go search for treasure in Nebraska!" Prussia said a large grin on his face, sounding completely serious. France and Spain looked at each other. Maybe going away to Nebraska for awhile was a good idea after the bank drive-through incident.

And run away to Nebraska they did.

**o-o-o**

**145) Hot wax the bottom of your brother's dress shoes  
**

Belgium and Hungary were bored. They had already put laxatives in Greece and Turkey's juice (attempting to double the effects of too much prune juice), replaced England's already ridiculous excuse for scones with ping-pong balls, and taunted the same gentleman into a debate with a fern, which was still going on at this moment. Now they had to find something new to do.

Belgium's green eyes scanned the room, searching for their next victim. Her eyes finally settled upon her dear brother, his back to them as he leaned against the railing on the balcony across from them, smoking his pipe. Belgium's signature, cat-like grin spread across her face. Hungary knew that look. Someone was going to be very unlucky.

Netherlands never really liked attending America's parties. They were always extremely loud, much like the American himself. He was originally going to decline the invitation, he had to tend to his tulips and remove that pesky smudge that was on his stove. Not to mention, he'd probably run into Spain. But, in the end, Belgium wanted him to come. And that's just what he did. But he wasn't attending in his normal clothes, no, he was going to wear something nice. It wasn't everyday he decided to go to a party, so he was going to make the most of it. He was clad in a suit (not his classiest suit, but a nice one), his scarf, of course, was included.

As he spaced out on the balcony, thinking about the events that led him to America's house and what had to do when he arrived back at his house, he absentmindedly crossed his legs over one another, one nicely polished dress shoe resting on the heel of its twin.

This was the moment Belgium was waiting for. Her poor, unsuspecting brother had exposed the soles of his shoe! A dire mistake. Belgium stalked toward her brother with the necessary supplies, Hungary tailing close behind her.

**o-o-o**

**146) Preach the philosophy of Marx...Groucho, that is**

"Wait…what's that?" Denmark asked Netherlands who just shrugged and grunted in reply.**  
**

**o-o-o**

**147) Drink as much prune juice as you can  
**

Turkey had challenged Greece to a challenge. No way in hell was he backing down. Turkey had been digging through America's house and had found a huge, unopened jug of prune juice.

After Greece and Turkey had been seated, Cyprus had poured the juice into a line of shot glasses. Let the games begin.

**o-o-o**

**148) Write a book about your previous life  
**

"In my previous life, I was a dinosaur! Rawr!" Spain said after writing about his previous life. "Not just a dinosaur. A stegosaurus!"

**o-o-o**

**149) Serve ping-pong balls...as hors d'oeuvres  
**

England was confused. Everyone just kept laughing at him. Yes, Russia had scared him._Hilarious_**. **But for some reason he knew they weren't laughing about that. Or his eyebrows. Or his ability to see Flying Mint Bunny. He was absolutely positive about it. Sure, he had a little to drink, but that shouldn't skew his judgement that much, right? But he was certain they were laughing about his cooking. On an average day he could at least trick convince one person to sample his food. They didn't even have a censor over them today! He huffed in frustration. But still, the English gentleman trudged around the room, trying to get at least one taste-tester.

If only he knew he had been drunkenly shuffling around with some ping-pong balls on a platter, trying to get people to eat them, for the past fifteen minutes.

**o-o-o**

**150) Jump up and down...on your alarm clock  
**

"Germany can't have this scare me anymore or wake me up from a siesta now! Ve~" Italy said. What a sadist… poor alarm clock…

**o-o-o**

**151) Make a quilt out of used cocktail napkins  
**

"America-san, I'rr go get something to wipe this off." Japan offered and walked back towards one of the tables. Japan walked up to several countries and asked if they had any napkins. After collecting a pile of the cleaner ones, Japan started his work.

Soon, Japan had crafted a small napkin quilt. He walked back to America, found England passed out on top of the fern, and started to wipe off some of the alcohol.

**o-o-o**

**152) Sterilize your stereo...with Jack Daniels  
**

Japan was people watching. He had arrived with Italy and Germany (Germany drove) and was promised everyone wasn't going to end up passed out on the floor by the end of it. But, it seems that wouldn't be the case. People were already acting out of character. England was attempting to choke a plant (while he was surrounded by ping-pong balls), Turkey and Greece had staked out in the bathrooms, Netherlands had one foot glued to the floor (a particularly evil aura was exuding from him), Hungary and Belgium had teamed up and were plotting something, Germany was having an intense drinking contest with his brother, and Italy was currently nowhere to be found.

Japan sighed and then heard a loud _"HEY!"_ from across the room. Japan looked in the direction of the sound and saw it had come from one of the more crowded areas. Right in front of the stereo. Japan walked over to find an angry American rubbing his cheek, red and swollen. In his other hand was a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels. A surprised (drunk) England was standing there, pointing at and blaming the fern. The stereo was now covered in the previous contents of America's bottle.

Japan tried to calm the two down and from what he gathered England tried to punch the fern, but stumbled, and punched America instead. America stumbled and spilled the bottle of alcohol he had just opened onto his stereo.

Japan chuckled to himself. Japan had told America at one of his previous parties that it needed to be cleaned. But spilling Jack Daniels on it wasn't necessarily a good sterilizer in this case...

**o-o-o**

**153) Carve you and your girlfriend's initials...in a marshmallow**

Spain was sitting at a table, a small frown on his face as he stared intently at the marshmallow in his right hand.

"Oi! What the hell are you-a doing, Tomato Bastard? You've been-a staring at that thing for ten-a minutes straight!" Romano exclaimed, walking up to the usually upbeat Spaniard.

"Oh! Hey Lovi~!"

"Don't call me that, bastard!"

"Aw~ You look like a tomato~"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, you asked about the marshmallow, sí? Well, I was trying to find the best way to carve into a marshmallow and everything I've tried hasn't ended well." Spain replied, pouting slightly.

"A marshmallow? Seriously? Uh, have you-a tried a toothpick, idiota?" Romano was still confused as to why Spain was trying to carve a marshmallow.

"Brilliant Lovi! You are genius!" Spain's face instantly lit up, and Romano watched as Spain literally skipped off to find a toothpick.

~Time skip~

Romano was taking his afternoon nap when Spain suddenly burst through the door, triumphantly posing with his marshmallow in one hand and his toothpick in the other.

"Ch-CHIGI! Tomato Bastard! Don't you-a ever knock!"

"But Lovi~ Look at my marshmallow~"

Reluctantly, Romano went over to Spain and snatched the marshmallow out of the Spaniard's hand. "Alright, I am-a looking at your stupid marshma-" Romano stopped talking, blood rushing to his face instantly. In the marshmallow, engraved in sloppy letters was "_AFC _ _LV"_.

Let's just say a bruised Spaniard was shoved out a front door, shreds of marshmallow cupped in his hands.

**o-o-o**

**154) Drive the speed limit...in your garage  
**

England drove in his garage at exactly 0 miles per hour. He doesn't want to speed with a 1 miles per hour.

**o-o-o**

**155) Sing the national anthem...during your calculus final  
**

"Donghae mulgwa Baekdusani mareugo daltorok

haneunimi bouhasa urinara manse

mugunghwa samcheolli hwaryeogangsan  
Daehan saram Daehaneuro giri bojeonhase

Namsan wie jeo sonamu cheolgabeul dureundeut  
baram seori bulbyeonhameun uri gisangilse

gaeul haneul gonghwalhande nopgo gureum eopsi  
balgeun dareun uri gaseum ilpyeondansimilse

i gisanggwa i mameuro chungseongeul dahayeo  
goerouna jeulgeouna nara saranghase" South Korea sang.

**o-o-o**

**156) Wear a three-piece suit...in a sauna  
**

Finland did just that. He would do anything to go to a sauna.

**o-o-o**

**157) Pay off the national debt...with a bad check  
**

"Russia, I came to pay of debt to you," Iceland said, handing him a check.

"This is useless check. Why don't you become one with me to make up for it, da?"

**o-o-o**

**158) Go to a cemetary and verbally abuse dead people  
**

"Haha! You're dead, what now, you dead corpse!" France said. "You will never be a gorgeous as me!"

**o-o-o**

**159) Give yourself a hernia...for Christmas  
**

"Ohyaaaaaaaaa!" Finland screamed, running around in circles, trying to block the request out of his mind.

**o-o-o**

**160) Defend your neighborhood from roving Mongol hordes  
**

"You stupid Mongolians!" China shouted. "Stop breaking The Great Wall of China!" China used his kung fu skills to fight them off but failed to protect the wall.

**o-o-o**

**161) Recite romantic poetry...to your toaster  
**

"I loved you first: but afterwards your love

Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song

As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove.

Which owes the other most? my love was long,

And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;

I loved and guessed at you, you construed me

And loved me for what might or might not be –

Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong.

For verily love knows not 'mine' or 'thine;'

With separate 'I' and 'thou' free love has done,

For one is both and both are one in love:

Rich love knows nought of 'thine that is not mine;'

Both have the strength and both the length thereof,

Both of us, of the love which makes us one." Belarus said, to her toaster. "What do you think? Do you think that Big Brother will marry me with this?"

**o-o-o**

**162) See if you really can build a nuclear device in your own basement  
**

Japan was in the basement to his house making a miniature sized nuclear bomb. It comes in three different sizes and 13 different colors and designs.

**o-o-o**

**163) Go to McDonalds and pretend you can't speak English  
**

America went to McDonalds and went to the cashier. "I…do…not…speak…Englishu…"

"You just did." The cashier said.

"No,no,no."

**o-o-o**

**164) Write to your congressmen, senators, President, etc. to tell them what a good job they're doing...On April 1****st**

America didn't have to do that. He's a personification for crying out loud. They know the message. So now he can chill out and lose to video games from South Korea.

"Because winning video games originated from me, da-ze," He said,

**o-o-o**

**165) Find the heat capacity of your chemistry professor**

Greece had an argument with his chemistry professor, which happened to be Turkey. He made Turkey so mad that you can use the heat coming from his face to boil some water and have tea with Nihon.**  
**

**o-o-o**

**166) Take apart all your major kitchen appliances...mix and match them  
**

Being part of the Scandinavian Club, Denmark took everything apart and formed them to make… a giant robot!

**o-o-o**

**167) Turn your TV picture tube upside down  
**

The Bad Touch Trio were messing around in one of America's gaming rooms. No one else was in the room. For some reason. Honestly, who would ever leave these three alone and not expect something dreadful to happen? Luckily, none of them were drunk. Yet.

Prussia was wandering around the room, trying to find someway to prank America. This room in particular had some of the older consoles (SNES, Dreamcast, etc.) but, it was still highly used.

France was looking at the games, shelves and walls, covered by advertisements and posters for those systems. But nothing he found was deemed worthy enough to be part of the prank.

"Prussia, Francis! I've got an idea!" Spain yelled to his friends cheerfully. The remaining two members of the BTT rushed over.

"What iz it Spain?"

"Vhat do you vant to show zhe Awesome Me?"

"We can do something with his television, sí?"

America's TV was a bit of an old school one, but it went well with the theme of the room. Prussia stood there, in his self-named Thinking Pose of Awesome, when a prank came to mind. You could practically see the light bulb appear over his head.

"Alright, The Almighty Prussia has thought of a prank. Just let zhe Awesome Me work his magic~" Prussia laughed that terrifying laugh of his and went to work, carefully dismantling the TV.

Next time the American turned his television on, he would have a surprise...

"Now! Let's get some drinks!" Prussia shouted, fist pumping the air.

**o-o-o**

**168) Phone in a death threat on President Kennedy**

"Darn it, why isn't he picking up?" America asked himself.

'_Please leave a message after the beep.' Beeeeep._

"You dude, you better pick up or I'm probably going to kill you and your mother." America said, as a prank. He never picked up… he was already dead._**  
**_

**o-o-o**

**169) Put lighted EXIT signs on all your closets  
**

So, here America stood. He was going to host the most coolest party ever. He had finished all the tasks he had assigned for himself ahead of time and he still had to wait two hours until his guests arrived. He huffed out in annoyance. The American was bored out of his mind. So, bored, in fact, he decided to go off and double-check everything he had done.

He started a list in his mind as he slowly sauntered down one of the halls in his house. Get the party food. _Check_. Bake an epic cake. _Check._ Set up the scariest haunted house the world (literally) has ever seen. _Check. _

Even though it wasn't Halloween, America wanted a haunted house. Don't ask him why, but he just wanted one. And damn it, he was proud of it. He was totally convinced that it would scare the eyebrows off England. Well, it better be worth it, because he had dedicated half of his entire house to it and it was going to take forever to clean it all up.

Suddenly, America stopped in his tracks. He had just come up with the greatest idea ever! Since this is the creepiest haunted house in the world, he was sure to have some people wimp out halfway through and beg for the Hero to save them! America had an abundance of empty closets along the route and he could have designated "chill-out" points for the poor nations who gave up! He could rig it with cameras so one could capture their priceless, terrified faces. And then, to top it all off, he, the Hero, could arrive and safely lead them to the party rooms! How couldn't he have thought of that sooner?

A while later, America came back from shopping, loaded with lighted EXIT signs to place above all his closets.

~Time skip~

So far, America's party had been a success. England accidentally ran into Russia while in the haunted house (eyebrows scared off effectively), other countries had brought food, and everyone was relaxed.

But that also meant that the countries were drinking at this point.

**o-o-o**

**170) Carry a tune...drop it, see if it breaks  
**

Seychelles hummed a tune and then stopped all of a sudden. Nothing happened but the lack of sound.

**o-o-o**

**171) Be planar...but don't tell your parents  
**

Molossia shoved Ladonia into his laptop... again. Sve is going to be mad. But it wasn't his fault he was stuck! Molossia was just being difficult and denied his leadership! He should know that Ladonia is the most powerful micronation of all time. Oh well, he could deal with _**him **_later, because now he has bigger problems. Sve wanted to see him and he was trapped in a laptop. This isn't good.

"Oh! Hey, friend! You're stuck again aren't you?"Sealand's head popped into the view of the monitor. "That's great! Papa Sweden was looking for you!"

"Listen to me, Sealand! You can't have your leader trapped in a laptop! You have to-," Ladonia stopped mid-sentence, as Sealand cocked his head to the side.

"Were you talking? I guess I have to turn off the mute, huh?" Sealand smiled and turned the mute off.

"Alright, now, Sealand! Listen to your leader! You have to get me out of here, but you can't tell Sve. He told me I'd be in trouble the next time I was trapped in my computer. Got all of that?"

"Uh-huh! Get you out and don't tell papa!" As Sealand spoke, a shadow loomed behind the boy and laptop.

"Don't t'll me wh't?"

**o-o-o**

**172) Play hockey with your little cousin...as the puck  
**

Canada picked up his hockey stick and hit Sealand with it.

**o-o-o**

**173) Make a deal with the devil...but keep your fingers crossed  
**

The Italies hid a hand behind their back and "made" a deal with the devil. Once they got what they want they showed him the fingers and then ran away from the devil.

**o-o-o**

**174) Put instant concrete in your big brother's waterbed  
**

Liechtenstein did that.

"Big brother…I'm sorry!" She cried.

**o-o-o**

**175) Give a lecture on the historical significance of cream cheese  
**

"You see, cream cheese has a historical significance…" Switzerland started.

*snore…*

**o-o-o**

**176) Debate politics with a fern  
**

England was frustrated at this point. No one wanted to try his scones! Sure they looked a little... rounder than usual, and they occasionally tumbled off the platter when he walked too fast, but they were still perfectly good scones! As he huffed around the room, he knocked into someone and his precious English "cooking" descended to the floor.

"Bloody 'ell! Whatd'ya think yeeeer doin', git!" England slurred/shouted. But the rude "man" who knocked his "pastries" to the floor simply stood there. That was when the Englishman fully took in the appearance of the offending party. He was shorter than he, but the detail that struck him the most was his hair. He had the oddest, spikiest hair the Brit had ever seen! But still, England was furious that he hadn't received a proper apology, yet.

"Weeeeeelllll? Ya goin' ta apologize or not, cactus head!" England was fuming at this point.

_"Your government sucks~"_ The "man" chuckled, finding the angry, drunk Brit hilarious.

"Whaaaaaaat!? I'll tell ya what sucks..." England rambled on in a drunken fury, giving the girls hiding behind the shrub the chance to run off and release the laughs they had struggled to hold back.

**o-o-o**

**177) See how small you can scrunch your face**

Japan scrunched his face. It was very…very…very…scrunched up…


End file.
